Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova
by EMVARE
Summary: Spike, Trixie, una poción del amor, Magia, Temas Sexuales. ¿Que pasará con Spike cuando Trixie caiga en un "Gran y poderoso" amor?. Leanlo, se pondrá bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

_**¿Qué habría pasado si la poción del amor la hubiera tomado **__**Trixie **__**en lugar de las Mane 6?**_

* * *

El invierno arrasaba en Ponyville, una capa de nieve blanca tapaba casi todos los tejados del pequeño pueblo, el camino de tierra era casi irreconocible, la nieve hacía casi imposible que los ponis pudieran pasar sin zapatillas especiales, sin mencionar el frio infernal que hacía… ¿infernal?, bueno, eso era gracioso.

La biblioteca pública de Ponyville no era diferente, bueno, sí lo era ya que Twilight tenía protección mágica para esos casos, aunque el frio aun así lograba pasar, no estaban tan congelados como lo estarían si no lo tuvieran, así que estaban bien.

Twilight dentro de la biblioteca estaba leyendo el libro de encantamientos sobrenaturales que Zecora le había recomendado después del incidente de las flores azules, Spike, él se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo algo de Chocolate caliente para Twilight y para él, olía bien dentro de la cocina, el chocolate hervía en la olla mientras que Spike se ponía sus guantes de cocina rosados para poder tomar la olla y servir el chocolate en dos tazas.

Mientras que Spike hacía esto Twilight en la sala continuaba su extenso libro, lo había leído fácilmente unas 3 veces completo… esa noche, y no encontraba lo que buscaba, leía y releía, y nada.

-Ah, ¿en dónde demonios está?- Twilight decía con exasperación mientras cerraba el libro y lo tiraba a un lado, no quería maltratar tanto a un libro, el pobrecito no tenía la culpa, la culpa la tenía su maldito cerebro, incapaz de encontrar lo que buscaba en 600 simples páginas.

Spike, al oír el alboroto en la sala, dejó el chocolate a un lado y fue trotando para ver qué había pasado.

-¿Estas bien Twi?...- Spike se paró en seco mientras veía a Twilight extrañado -¿Por qué besas ese libro?-

Twilight arrojó de nuevo el libro sonrojada, no quería que Spike la viera así, sabía que era una mala costumbre besar a los libros cuando se comportaba grosera con ellos.

-Eh… ¿hiciste chocolate?-

-¡Oh cierto!- Spike olvidó lo que vio y fue corriendo al chocolate, no quería que se tostara de más. -¡Chocolate listo!- gritó mientras caminaba tranquilamente con una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate en ella.

-Gracias Spike, eres el mejor- dijo Twilight tomando su Chocolate con su magia.

-Heh, si, lo soy-

-Me alegra que hayas leído el libro que te di en tu cumpleaños sobre modestia-

-Si… a mí también- Spike se sentó a lado de Twilight -¿Qué…_Leías?-_

-No lo menciones, estaba buscando algo sobre la poción del amor-

-Me di cuenta-

-No por eso Spike- Twilight le dio una mirada amenazadora –Quería buscar una solución para el enamoramiento, dice en la historia de la poción del amor que había casos extraños en los que el efecto no acababa al pasar la hora completa sin verse, dicen que hay un antídoto que puede contrarrestar el hechizo-

-¿En serio?, supongo que eso sería útil-

-Si, lo sería, sin embargo no encuentro la página en donde está el antídoto-

Twilight se veía preocupada, demasiado, a Spike no le gustaba verla así.

-Oh vamos Twilight, no te preocupes, lo encontraras, es un libro de casi 400 páginas, debe estar ahí-

-En realidad tiene 600 pa…, no, espera, ¡Solo tiene 599!, ¡La página que falta debe contener el antídoto!-

-¿Le falta una página?- Preguntó Spike

-Si… ¿No sabrás de casualidad que le pasó?- preguntó Twilight mirándolo con cierta sospecha.

-Eh… no creo… Twilight… ¿Has visto alguna vez a un Dragón estornudar?- preguntó Spike con algo de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

-Oh genial…-

-Lo lamento Twilight, te conseguiré otro, uno nuevo, con Rubíes y la firma de Starswirl el barbudo pero por favor, ¡perdóname!-

Esto le hizo gracia a Twilight ya que empezó a reír, Spike sabía que se había salvado.

-No te preocupes Spike, fue un accidente, por lo menos no me lo escondiste esta vez-

Ambos rieron un poco más antes de terminar su chocolate caliente e ir a dormir juntos, la noche seguía siendo fría y no querían terminar teniendo un resfriado.

* * *

**En las afueras de Ponyville**

* * *

Un pequeño carruaje de madera con colores llamativos por un lado y un grafiti grande y verde a medio borrar el cual decía "Fraude", el carruaje reposaba, al parecer con un hechizo protector contra el frio muy básico para que pudiera ser medianamente habitable.

Dentro del mismo carruaje había algunas velas, las suficientes como para alumbrar, en frente de las velas se encontraba una Unicornio color azul sentada mientras leía varios libros a la vez todos flotando alrededor suyo mientras que con su misma magia mesclaba algunos ingredientes finales para completar la pócima que estaba elaborando debajo de ella.

-Ahora… un poco de jugo de arcoíris… la agito con una pluma de Pegaso y… ¡Listo!, ¡Aha!, ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie ha elaborado una poderosa poción!-

Trixie dejó caer los libros a su alrededor y se le quedó viendo a la poción que había estado elaborando por más de tres horas.

-Ahora… ¿de qué sirve?-

No había pensado en eso

-¿Debería probarla?, no, no creo que sea sensato… ¡TUS GRITOS NO ME AYUDAN, MIKE, YO DECIDO QUE HACER!- le gritó exasperada a su propio sombrero el cual reposaba en una pequeña silla.

-Lo probaré con algún ratón luego, después de todo, en Ponyville abundan-

Dejó el pequeño frasco en un estante y se tapó con una toalla y una se recostó en una bolsa de patatas que encontró (Robó) por ahí.

Mañana intentaría recuperarse, pondría un show de magia con magia de verdad, debía llegar a Ponyville, sin embargo esa maldita nieve no se lo facilitaba en lo absoluto, no había hecho nada más que tropezar y tropezar en la maldita nieve

De seguro Twilight tenía un hechizo para pasar fácilmente por la nieve

Ella lo puede hacerlo todo con su magia, después de todo.

Cerró los ojos cansados, estaba muerta, le faltaba comida, agua, respeto, incluso poder, justo ahora lo único que podía hacer era levitar algunas cosas, mañana cuando desayunara algo, recobraría sus fuerzas.

De seguro Twilight tenía un buen desayuno.

¡DEMONIOS! Otra vez estaba pensando en eso, se había prometido a sí misma no caer en esas tonterías de celos y melodramas, NO, debía ser fuerte, humilde, ahora era la gran y humilde Trixie… o algo así, no lo recordaba, ese día no estaba pensando con claridad.

De seguro Twilight si estaba pensando con…

¡BASTA!

Debía dormir algo, su mente se ponía loca si no lo hacía.

La noche en Ponyville era fría, muy fría…

Infernalmente fría.

**Continuará…**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de esta historia, no se arrepentirán de leerla, antes de despedirme debo decirles algo, entiendo que a la mayoría de ustedes no les gustó tanto "Spike el Casanova: Amor Real" como "Spike el Casanova" entiendo que cambié un poco el destino de las cosas, al principio quería que las cosas fueran comedia, sin embargo cosas se me vinieron a la mente y terminé haciendo un drama/aventura, sin embargo a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

**Esta historia será Comedia/Romance, estoy seguro de que me divertiré escribiéndola.**

**Dejen sus Reviews, sigan la historia, agréguenla a Favoritos, para poder ver los siguientes capítulos, nos vemos luego hermanos.**

**¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo cuando menos se lo esperen!**

**-EMVARE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en Ponyville la nieve cubría la mayor parte del territorio de Ponyville, la granja de los Apples no era nada fértil en esas fechas, menos mal que se habían preparado cultivando a tope toda la primavera y verano, ahora tenían comida a montón, por lo que los locales de manzanas, pasteles, frituras, comestibles en general, estaban bien surtidos en cuestión a alimentos.

Y al parecer a la gente le venía bien esto ya que las calles estaban llenas de ponis comprando, negociando, incluso haciendo trueque.

-¡Una gallina por esos tomates!- gritaba una poni anciana.

-Señorita, ya le dije, no aceptamos gallinas.- intentaba pacientemente el vendedor de tomates.

-¡Tome mi gallina!- seguía la anciana gritando y agitando la gallina en la cara del vendedor.

Y eso se vivía en las tierras de Ponyville, un ambiente un tanto rustico, o completamente rustico, la atención de la mayoría de los ponis se habría centrado en la llegada de un carro de madera impulsado por una unicornio color azul y un cabello blanco con tonos azules.

"_Maldita sea"_

Se lamentaba mentalmente Trixie.

"_Estas malditas ruedas hacen que me duela el estómago, nunca debí confiar en ellas, nota mental, me vengaré después"_

Caminaba a paso apresurado, no quería que nadie la viera y empezaran a lanzar tomates… ¡Esos malditos tomates!.

Lentamente se acercaba a la plaza principal en donde daría su actuación, por lo menos estaría alejada de los puestos de comida en donde podían conseguir tomates u otro tipo de frutas y verduras arrojadizas.

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó una anciana a las espaldas de Trixie.

-¿Quién?... Esa es Trixie, una farsante…- respondió un anciano sin darle tanta importancia.

…

-¡Es Trixie!- gritó el mismo anciano después de pensarlo un rato

Todos y todas las Ponis rápidamente voltearon a donde trixie se encontraba, sin embargo, contrario a lo que Trixie creía, no le arrojaron tomates, de hecho, todos empezaron a pisotear el suelo en forma de aplauso.

-¿Q-que pasa aquí?- preguntó Trixie algo confundida.

-¡Habló!- Un poni anónimo gritó

Todos empezaron a galopar con más intensidad aun.

-La gran y humilde Trixie está confundida, por favor, explícamelo… Tu.- dijo Señalando a un anciano.

-Eh… no lo sé, yo solo seguí el juego-

-Bien…- Trixie suspiró –Quien sea, díganme porque no me están arrojando productos variados-

-Eres una celebridad, al parecer a la gente le gustó tu forma de ser humilde y te perdonó… después de casi destruir Ponyville-

-Eso no tiene mucha lógica-

-¿A quién le importa? ¡ERES TRIXIE!-

Todos empiezan a galopar de nuevo.

Trixie, no acostumbrada a este tipo de trato de la gente, mucho más después de que fue humillada en público por Twilight, solo hizo lo que mejor le salía.

-Bien, pues la gran y… poderosa Trixie necesita un par de cosas para empezar con su Show de magia, necesito uno o dos asistentes- Dijo en voz alta Trixie, sin embargo al pensarlo de nuevo se arrepintió rápidamente.

Dos chillidos molestos se hicieron presentes pasando entre la gente, eran dos pequeños potros, uno alto naranja y otro color Azul cadete, bajo y obeso.

-¡Nosotros seremos sus asistentes gran y poderosa Trixie!- dijo el pequeño poni con unas tijeras de Cutie Mark.

-Dios mío…- Trixie se tapó la cara con su sombrero.

* * *

**Biblioteca**

* * *

Spike se había levantado temprano ese día para poder hacer todos sus deberes y poder hacerle el desayuno a Twilight para poder tener el día libre, le gustaba tener el día libre, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y quería pasear por el parque.

-¡Spike!, ¿en dónde estás?- Twilight se había despertado, se le podía escuchar desde la cocina.

-¡Aquí Twilight, estoy haciendo el desayuno!- gritó de regreso Spike

Twilight escuchó esto y empezó a bajar las escaleras

-Que bien, ¿Qué haces?-

-Caliento el sartén- respondió Spike

-Lo sé, ¿Pero qué?- volvió a preguntar

-…El sartén-

-¡Spike!-

-He he tranquila, estoy jugando, hago huevos con tocino- Dijo riendo Spike

-Bien- Twilight suspiró sentándose en la mesa -¿De dónde conseguiste tocino?-

-No te lo diré, le dirás a Fluttershy y ella no me hablará en meses-

Twilight estaba en shock -…¿Spike?-

Spike se atacó de risa de nuevo –Es broma Twilight, lo vendían en el mercado-

-Estas muy bromista este día Spike, ¿algún motivo especial?-

Spike se hizo el inocente –Bueno… si, de hecho-

-¿Qué sería?-

-¿Puedo tener el dia libre?, ya terminé todas las tareas de la biblioteca- Spike suplicó de rodillas –Mira, incluso leí por ti tus libros- dijo mostrándole toda una pila de libros desordenados.

Un nuevo suspiro se dio en la boca de Twilight… -Bien, supongo que te lo mereces-

-¡Gracias!- Spike dijo alzándose a los brazos de Twilight y abrazándola –Te juro que no te arrepentirás, mañana acomodaré toda la biblioteca yo solo-

-No creo que sea una buena…- Twilight no pudo terminar su charla ya que Spike salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

-Oh Spike…- Twilight suspiró una vez mas y se sentó en la mesa… Olía mal la biblioteca, al parecer Spike no había trapeado bien el suelo antes de irse… no… Olía a… quemado…

-¡Demonios!- Twilight corrió al sartén mientras que con un extintor extinguía el fuego que estaba en su interior.

-¡Uff, Spike!- gritó mientras seguía extinguiendo el fuego.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, en el siguiente capitulo Trixie se encuentra con Spike, tengan paciencia hermanos, solo un pequeño Spoiler.**

**Un beso negro a todos.**

**-EMVARE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

* * *

Spike se encontraba corriendo hacia el parque lo mas rápido que pudo, la mañana era hermosa, el sol brillaba, toda la nieve a su alrededor era solo agua. O "Aguanieve" como a Twilight le gustaba llamar Oh, Twilight, debía recompenzarla, le compraría un nuevo libro… con la firma de Starswirl el barbudo, demonios, ¿Cómo haría para hacer eso?

No importaba si el parque estaba lleno, como dijo antes, el dia estaba hermoso, valía la pena pasar el dia en el parque cuando hacía sol, en invierno.

Bueno, eso no importa ahora, ya había llegado al parque.

Y si, estaba lleno, y los ponis seguían llegando, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Hey amigo, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Spike a Caramel el cual estaba pasando junto con varios ponis.

-Oh, hola Spike, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te enteraste de lo de Trixie?-

-¿Trixie?... ¡¿Trixie volvió?!- Spike gritó –¡Dios mio, no, esto es malo!-

-Tranquilo, ella es buena ahora… y Sexy, ¡Ven conmigo!, ¡está haciendo un show de magia!-

-…No se…-

Pero Caramel ya no estaba ahí

-Bueno… puedo echar un vistazo, después de todo… es mi dia libre… ¡Y es un show de magia!-

* * *

**Show de magia**

* * *

-Ahora… ¡Ya no lo ven!- Trixie hizo a un poni del publico desaparecer.

Todos los ponis del publico estaban emocionados, todos gritaban y golpeaban el suelo con sus cascos en forma de aplauso.

Trixie sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia al publico

-Ahora, para mi siguiente truco necesito otro voluntario del publico-

Todos los ponis levantaron sus cascos, excepto alguien, un dragón.

Trixie notó esto, ¿Por qué ese maldito dragón no…? Espera, ¿ese es el dragón de Twilight?... Rrrgg… Twilight, ese dragón nunca confió en ella, y no parecía hacerlo ahora, ya que el fue el único que no levantó su casco… o mano.

-¡Tu!- Trixie gritó apuntando a Spike -¡El único que no levantó su casco… o mano!-

Spike no se esperaba esto… demonios.

-Err… no, lo siento, en realidad no quisiera…-

-¡La gran y poderosa Trixie no acepta un "no" por respuesta!- Gritó mientras que con su telequinesis levitaba al dragón y lo ponía en el escenario

-¡Whoa!, ¡Esta bien!, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿un nuevo sombrero?-

-No bromees- Trixie susurró –Ahora, este dragón, ¡Desaparecerá!-

En este punto todos los ponis estaban muy emocionados, gritando, llorando, y aplaudiendo.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?!-

-Callate dragón-

Spike podía sentir a todo su cuerpo desapareciendo en el aire, disolviéndose y volviéndose cada vez mas transparente hasta que por fin… no quedó nada.

…

-¿E-En dónde estoy?– Spike estaba confundido, todo alrededor de el era oscruro… -¿Estoy en una caja?-

-Si, lo estas-

-¡Whoa!- Spike gritó de sorpresa -¿¡Quien está ahí!?-

-Tranquilo amigo, soy yo-

-¿Dr. Whooves?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno… soy voluntario en un show de magia-

* * *

**Show de magia**

* * *

-¡Eso es todo por hoy, vengan la próxima semana para los trucos de magia mas asombrosos en la tierra!-

La audiencia aplaudió con sollozos, gritos y ramos de flores prácticamente cayendo del cielo, Trixie sonrió, eso era prácticamente todo lo que había soñado desde pequeña.

Después del show, Trixie regresó a su camerino, cansada y emocionada, -Eso fue increíble- Trixie pensó, -nunca pensé que los ponis de Ponyville fueran tan fácil de complacer, prácticamente hice el mismo truco una y otra vez, desapareciendo objetos… y un dragón… y a un poni…

-Oh claro- Trixie casi lo olvida, era hora de liberarlos.

Trixie caminó lentamente a su habitación, en donde se encontraba una pequeña caja.

-Así que… ¿todo lo que Trixie desapareció está en esta caja? –Spike preguntó-

-Si, la magia no es real-

-Eso no es cierto, la magia si es real-

-No lo es-

-Si lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-¡SI!-

-¡NO!-

-¡Hey cálmense ahí dentro!- –Trixie interrumpió sacudiendo la caja.

Trixie levitó la caja con su magia y sacó todas las cosas que estaban ahí dentro, incluyendo al dragón y al doctor.

-Wow, bien, si, es real, ¡Soy libre!- El doctor gritó mientras escapaba de ahí a una velocidad sobrehumana.

…

-Creo que yo también me tengo que ir –Spike dijo caminando lentamente a la puerta.

-¡No!- Trixie gritó desesperada -…Es decir… espera, por favor-

Spike, un poco mas asustado, solo asintió

Trixie suspiró y se sentó en su mesa.

-Dragón, por favor, sírvenos vino y siéntate– Dijo Trixie señalando su escritorio lleno de pociones y vinos –Es el morado-

Spike asintió de nuevo y caminó lentamente hacie el esritorio –Wow- Spike dijo en voz baja, el escritorio estaba lleno de vinos y pociones –Morado, morado, morado… ¡Aja!- lo había encontrado.

Spike sirvió los vinos en dos copas, prácticamente las llenó, -Mmh, huele bien- el vino era bueno, por lo menos para los riñones.

-Gracias, ahora, por favor, toma asiento-

Spike obedeció

-¿Sabes por que estás aquí?- Trixie preguntó mientras tomaba su copa de vino.

-¿Quieres matarme?– Spike estaba algo nervioso

Trixie empezó a reir –Hahaha, no, ya no…- Trixie se paró de la mesa bajando su copa de vino y empezó a caminar en círculos –Mira, tu conoces a Twilight Sparkle, necesito hablar con ella-

-¿Qué quieres decirle?-

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojada, solo quiero disculparme-

-¿Disculparte?, pensé que buscarías venganza-

-No, La gran y poderosa Trixie aprendió la lección- Trixie seguía caminando en círculos –Sabes, cuando dejé Ponyville después de el incidente con el amuleto… la gente de las otras ciudades como Manehattan o Canterlot, estaban demasiado disgustadas conmigo… pero aquí, en Ponyville, es diferente, la gente, toda esa gente fueron realmente… buenas…, Necesito disculparme con Twilight y agradecerle por todo-

…

-Bien… ¿Cuándo quieres hablar con ella?– Spike le preguntó

-No lo se… ¿mañana?-

Trixie y Spike compartieron una mirada…

-Oh- Trixie casi lo olvidaba –Comparte un brindis conmigo- dijo levantando su copa.

-Por supuesto- Spike hizo lo mismo

-Un brindis por un nuevo comienzo en nuestra relación-

Trixie después de eso empezó a tomar de su copa sin previo aviso, Spike la miró tomando sin atreverse a tomar, no era que no había provado el vino antes, pero no quería llegar a su casa oliendo a vino.

Trixie terminó de tomar su copa, se la había tomado toda.

Spike pretendió que tomó un poco –¿Cómo estuvo?-

-PerfeeeeEEEeeeecto- Trixie se sentía mareada –Oh spike… te vez… muy Sexy-

-¿Qué?, ¿de que estas…?- Spike miró su copa de "vino" -¿Burbujas en forma de corazón?... Oh no…-

Trixie tacleó a Spike llevándolo al suelo.

-Disfruta esto…- Dijo Trixie mientras le daba a Spike un beso francés, la lengua de Trixie ahora estaba dentro de la boca de Spike, jugando con la lengua del dragón.

Trixie terminó su beso –Ahora, es tiempo de jugar con tus… "Huevos de dragón"- insinuó Trixie mientras bajaba hacia su entrepierna dando besos en el pecho y abdomen…

-¡Whoa!– Spike gritó y empujó a Trixie- -¡Trixie, escucha, bebiste una poción del amor, ¡No estas pensando con claridad!-

"Oh, Spikey, ven aquí, vamos a…-

Spike saltó por la ventana

-¡Spike, vuelve!- Trixie gritó –Demonios, necesito encontrarlo… Si, lo se Mike, claro que se en donde está…-

…

-Esa maldita Twilight…-

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aquí está el nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero la hayan disfrutado, Comenten hermanos, sigan la historia y todo eso.**

**Lamentablemente este Lunes me voy de vacaciones asi que no esperen un capitulo esta semana, tendrán que esperar a la siguiente semana, pero comenten en este capitulo hermanos, les agradecería que me den su opinión de mi fanfic.**

**Los amo.**

**-EMVARE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

**Lamento mi ausencia, mis vacaciones se alargaron un poco, sin embargo eso no importa mucho ahora, sigamos con la historia, espero su apoyo con esta misma.**

"…" **- Pensamientos (por si acaso)**

* * *

…

-Demonios demonios demonios demonios demonios-…

Se repetía Spike una y otra vez desde que saltó por los arbustos "¡Soy un estúpido!" no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había dado a Trixie la poción del amor, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿no podría diferenciar entre el vino tinto y una poción del amor?...

"Sabía que algo estaba mal desde que vi las burbujas en forma de corazón… también cuando vi que era rosada… y olía a poción del amor… demonios… debo arreglar esto".

"Bien, por fin, veo la biblioteca, solo espero que Trixie no me haya seguido o que esté esperándome, por favor Twilight, por favor dime que estas despierta…"

Y para la buena suerte de Spike, la cual no abunda para nada, Twilight estaba despierta, no solo eso, ya era muy noche y Spike no había llegado de su paseo por el parque, la preocupación había estado carcomiendo la mente de Twilight, no quería que le pase nada a su asistente numero uno.

"¿En donde estas Spike?" Se preguntaba Twilight mientras se servía otra taza de café, Spike se podía cuidar solo, ya no era un bebé, había crecido mucho desde… aquello, sin embargo no podía arriesgarse, hay cualquier loco en Ponyville.

Twilight escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse apresuradamente. Ese era Spike.

bajó trotando las escaleras, ese Spike no se salvaría del sermón que le tenía preparado, incluso lo había ensayado hace algunas horas en el espejo, Sabía exactamente que decirle... algo como "Spike, ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar a esta hora?, ¿sabes que hora es?, ¡Debes aprender a ser mas considerado!, blablablá" si, eso le diría…

Twilight bajó las escaleras por completo apunto de dar su sermón, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio a un exaltado y cansado Spike apoyado en la puerta como si no quisiera que nadie entre.

-¿Spike, pasa algo?- preguntó Twilight acercándose.

-Oh… Twilight, ¿recuerdas el pequeño incidente con la poción del amor…-

-No Spike, no me digas que…-

-Trixie está en el pueblo…-

-y…-

-Le di la poción del amor… lo siento, en serio, lo juro fue un accidente, ella quería vino y yo me confundí y le di una pócima de amor, un segundo después ella estaba arriba mio, su lengua dentro de mi boca y ella jugando con mis… "Pequeños huevos de dragón"-

Twilight se quedó en Shock… -¿¡Que dijiste!?

-¡No fue mi culpa, fue un accidente!- Spike dejó de abrazar a Twilight –Pero puedo permanecer oculto una hora, ella no me verá a los ojos y dejará de estar enamorada de mi- Sugirió Spike como si esa fuera la solución a su problema.

-No spike, he estado leyendo, según mis estudios, cuando alguien bebe la poción del amor y se enamora de alguien que NO tomó la misma poción del amor, el efecto será permanente…-

-No… no me digas eso- Dijo Spike al borde de las lágrimas.

Twilight lo vio con algo de tristeza, no le gustaba ver a Spike triste –Escucha, en mi libro de pociones falta la pagina en donde viene el antídoto… y en todo ponyville no hay otro lugar en donde conseguir libros, esta es la biblioteca municipal, no creo que…- Twilight miró a la nada por algunos segundos, preocupando a Spike.

-Twilight… ¿Estas bien?- Twilight volteó a el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro, ¿En donde dijiste que Trixie tenía la pócima del amor?-

-E-en un estante en su camerino junto algunos vin…-

-¡Eso es!- Gritó Twilight interrumpiendo a Spike -¡Seguro Trixie tiene en su camerino una copia del libro de pociones, ¡ahí está el antídoto!-

-¡Twilight eres una genio!- Spike señaló emocionado mientras saltaba y abrazaba a Twilight

-Si, lo soy- señaló con orgullo –Traeme ese libro rápidamente, no queremos mas problem…- Twilight no pudo terminar lo que empezaba a decir ya que un sonido estruendoso la interrumpió.

-¡ENTREGAME A SPIKE ARPIA ROBA DRAGONES!- el gritó de Trixie se hizo escuchar desde afuera de la biblioteca

-¿¡A quien le llama Arpia!?- Twilight gritó mientras empezaba a correr a la salida de la biblioteca

-¡No!, Twilight, recuerda, no debemos dejar que ella sepa que estoy aquí- recordó Spike parando a Twilight sujetándola de la cola.

-Oh si… ¿Cómo haremos eso?, si no la hago pasar ella entrará a la fuerza-

Spike pensó un minuto…

-¿No puedes teletransportarme a algún lugar?-

Twilight pensó un momento antes de elegir sus próximas palabras –Casi nunca he teletransportado a alguien sin acompañarlo- Mientras Twilight decía esto, en la puerta principal Trixie golpeaba la vieja madera y lanzaba hechizos para que la puerta sediera.

-Twilight, ¡hazlo rápido!-

-¡Pero a donde te enviaré!-

-¡Al parque!-

-¡Spike, mírame!, ¡Sabes que casi nunca salgo de casa, mucho menos voy al parque!-

La puerta empieza a romperse y la cara de Trixie se hace presente entre las grietas -¡Ya llegue amor!-

-¡A donde sea pero hazlo!- Spike gritó, sin embargo también emitió un sonido ahogado ya que su cuerpo se evaporizó nuevamente para teletransportar las partículas al lugar al azar que Twilight pensó en ese momento.

Cuando por fin, Spike pudo sentir todo su cuerpo otra vez, sabía que ya no estaba en la biblioteca, pero, ¿en donde estaba?, había aparecido acostado boca abajo, el suelo parecía muy blando, de un color celeste, algo caliente, también parecía moverse y tener pelo…

"¡¿Qué?!" Spike abrió mas los ojos y movió su cabeza hacia delante para conseguir una mejor vista, al ver hacia arriba solo podía ver que se encontraba prácticamente abrazando el cuerpo de Rainbow dash…

"Dios mio", ¿Twilight no pudo pensar en un lugar mejor?, cualquier otro lugar sería mucho mejor que en el que estaba ahora.

Spike intentó apartarse de Rainbow, sin embargo se dejo de hacerlo ya que usó su lógica, Rainbow dash estaba acostada boca arriba en una nube… si hacía cualquier movimiento, adiós historia.

"Debo ser cuidadoso…" Spike intentó moverse hacia arriba, no quería despertar a Rainbow, tal vez en algunos minutos la nube se mueva hacia una montaña y ahí pueda saltar sin hacerse tanto daño, Spike escaló hacia arriba, se le hacía MUY incomodo estar entre las dos piernas abiertas de Rainbow, no era una sensación desagradable del todo, sin embargo si Rainbow se despertaba… adiós historia.

-Nngh… argh…- Rainbow empezó a gemir mientras Spike se movía entre su entrepierna… demonios… maldita erección de dragón.

"no te derpiertes no te derpiertes no te derpiertes"

Las plegarias de Spike no fueron escuchadas en lo mas minimo ya que Rainbow dash abrió los ojos y empezó a mirar a Spike sin expresión alguna…

Spike también miró a Rainbow con cierto Shock, lo menos que quería era que Rainbow lo encontrara en esa posición, su pene de dragon entre las piernas de Rainbow dash con una gran erección…

…

…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-

…

Adios historia.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, esperen el próximo algún dia de esta semana, ¿lindo dia cierto?, espero su apoyo con Reviews, díganme, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?, lamento si el lenguaje se ha hecho mas explicito, pero así es el humor del fanfic, espero lo entiendan y sepan disfrutarlo.**

**-EMVARE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

* * *

El silencio reinaba en las nubes, bueno, en la nube, volvamos algunos segundos atrás, cuando Spike recién se daba cuenta de los ojos de Rainbow posándose sobre el y su… problema.

El sonrojo se hizo presente no solo en las mejillas de Spike, sino también en las de Rainbow, con un color rojo mas intenso, ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar de inmediato, era obvio, Spike tenía su pene prácticamente frotándose en la vagina de Rainbow… algo demasiado incomodo.

…

…

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?- gritó reaccionando Rainbow empujando a Spike con sus cascos olvidando por completo que se encontraban en una nube a algunos pies encima del suelo.

-Oh oh…- exclamó al escuchar el grito del dragon al caer, Rainbow rápidamente empezó un descenso rápido hacia Spike, quería matarlo ella misma, no fue tan difícil atraparlo, sus reflejos le ayudaban mucho.

Rainbow rápidamente tomó a Spike en el aire poniéndolo en su espalda y empezó a volar a tierra firme.

-¿¡Que crees que hacías halla arriba!?- gritó una avergonzada Rainbow dash con sus mejillas ardiendo y señalando la nube en la que segundos antes se había presentado la incomoda situación -¡Ya te lo había dicho Spike!, ¡lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo de una noche y punto, no podemos seguir, es raro!-

Spike se sonrojó por esto ultimo y se hincó -¡Rainbow en serio, lo lamento, no fue mi intención!, ¡fue solo un error!- decía Spike mientras juntaba sus palmas en señal de disculpa.

-¡Explicate!-

-¡Bien!...- Suspiró para calmarse –Trixie, está enamorada de mi, según escuché en sus gritos mientras destruía la puerta de la biblioteca, piensa que Twilight me raptó o algo así, necesito llegar a su camerino para robar su libro de pociones y fabricar un antídoto para la poción del amor antes de que pase algo malo.- explicó rápidamente Spike.

…

…

-¿Trixie está aquí?...- preguntó una confundida Rainbow.

Spike se golpeó la cara con su mano.

-Si, ella está aquí, le di una poción del amor por accidente y ahora está enamorada de mi, necesito llegar a su camerino, está en el parque principal…- Spike pensó por un minuto -¿Me ayudas?-

Rainbow se indignó por esto ultimo

-¡Acabas de intentar violarme!-

-¡Fue un error!, ¡Twilight me teletransportó a un "lugar seguro"!-

-Demonios Spike… no se…-

-Bien, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se daba vuelta, no sabía en donde demonios estaba, parecía una pradera montañosa, y el hecho de que era de noche no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pero tenía que llegar al parque, de alguna u otra forma.

Spike empezó a caminar, en alguna dirección desconocida, esperando que sea la dirección correcta.

Mientras Spike se alejaba Rainbow dash empezó a volar hacia su nube, tenía sueño, había pasado la mitad del dia trabajando y la otra mitad perfeccionando sus trucos para los Wonderbolts, sin embargo, a medio camino no pudo evitar ver hacia atrás, a Spike, caminando solo en la noche hacia una dirección sin destino aparente… y se sintió mal, si todo lo que decía era cierto, no podría llegar al parque de Ponyville el solo… mucho menos cuando en la dirección en la que caminaba era el lado contrario a Ponyville.

-¡Whoa!- Spike exclamó sentir que algo lo hacía caer desde atrás, en donde se encontraba Rainbow dash poniéndolo sin previo aviso en su espalda y empezando a volar hacia Ponyville con una velocidad moderada.

-No creo que sea digno del elemento de la lealtad no ayudarte Spike…-

Spike sonrió mientras se sujetaba de Rainbow para no caer.

* * *

**Biblioteca**

* * *

Twilight había mandado a Spike a algún lugar seguro, no estaba segura a donde pero cualquier lugar sería mejor que ese. Twilight se volteó para hacer frente a la puerta que ya casi colapsaba por los golpes y hechizos diversos que Trixie le arrojaba.

***PUM***

La puerta sedió haciendo un ruido inmenso mientras que caía hecha pedazos. Entre todo el humo se podía notar la silueta de Trixie parada aun en el marco de la antigua puerta de la biblioteca.

Twilight no perdió tiempo y arrojó un hechizo aturdidor a la silueta, sin embargo, la ráfaga de magia al chocar con la silueta de Trixie, esta se desvaneció como si de humo se tratara.

-¿Qué?-

-¡_Voilà_!- Trixie la sorprendió en el aire mientras caía encima de ella golpeándola con sus cascos en la espalda, Twilight cayó al suelo y Trixie se paró en frente de ella tomándola con su magia con suma facilidad. –Ahora dime, Sparkle, ¿En donde está Spike?- Twilight respondió con un quejido ahogado, -Te daré otra oportunidad, ¿en donde esta…?-

Twilight la sorprendió con la guardia baja con un hechizo de iluminación potente en los ojos.

Trixie rápidamente la soltó cubriéndose los ojos con dolor aparente -¡Estoy ciega!-

Twilight aprovecho esto para taclearla llevándosela al suelo e intentando aplicar un hechizo de memoria con su cuerno tocándole la cabeza, sin embargo Trixie no se dejó tocar por el cuerno de Twilight arrojándole a ella un hechizo aturdidor.

El cuerpo aturdido de Twilight cayó de lado dejando así a Trixie ponerse de pie al recuperarse completamente de los ojos y tomar de nuevo a Twilight por los aires con su telequinesis, esta vez sin embargo en lugar de mantenerla en un lugar empezó a golpearla con el suelo y con los demás muebles de la biblioteca haciendo claro un desastre.

Sorpresivamente Twilight aguantó sin desmayarse sinó hasta que Trixie le preguntó una vez mas en donde estaba Spike mientras impactaba (esta vez accidentalmente) su cabeza en el techo.

En ese momento Twilight se quedó inconsciente.

-¡Demonios!- se maldijo mientras tiraba el cuerpo inconciente de su rival al suelo, tenía que buscarlo…

_¿Qué es eso? Mike preguntó_

-¿Qué es que?- preguntó Trixie a su sombrero.

_¡Eso!_

Trixie posó sus ojos en donde Mike quería que lo hiciera, parecía un libro, como cualquier otro, tirado en el piso, Trixie lo recogió con su magia y empezó a ojearlo rápidamente pasando las paginas, la ultima pagina faltaba, de hecho, ese libro era el que acababa de leer -¿La pagina que faltaba no era en donde estaba la poción del amor?- se preguntó a si misma.

_Ahí lo tienes_

Trixie no entendió para nada lo que su libro le quería decir, ¿Spike estaba en el libro?, sin embargo tras una nueva ojeada a las páginas del libro se cercioró de que Spike no estaba ahí.

Dejó caer el libro, hablar sola no era bueno para su mente, Twilight le había hecho algo malo a Spike, debía averiguar que era. Trixie sale de la biblioteca.

* * *

**Parque central de Ponyville**

* * *

-Bueno Spike, llegamos al parque, ¿Ahora que?, tengo sueño.- reclamó Rainbow aterrizando en el parque y sentándose en una banca.

-Bueno, ahí está el carro de Trixie, solo debo entrar y salir con el libro, puedes esperarme aquí si quier…- Antes de que Spike terminara de hablar, ya podía oír los ronquidos de Rainbow.

Spike suspiró y caminó hacia el carro, hacía mucho de hecho que no veía el carro de Trixie, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, tal vez un poco mas dañado y con un grafiti verde, parecía que alguien había intentado dibujar una Osa menor.

Entró al carro.

Por alguna razón, el interior del carro se le hizo un poco mas grande que el exterior, se castigó por distraerse en eso y empezó a buscar el libro, no sabía en donde podían estar los libros, primero buscó en el mismo estante en donde estaban los vinos y las pociones, sin embargo al notar que ahí no había nada empezó a buscar en los cajones, mesas, suelo, pero no, no había ningún libro, se empezó a desesperar.

¿Qué pasaría si no encontraba el libro?

¿Qué pasaría si no existía tal libro?

¿Qué pasaría con el o con Twilight cuando se diera cuenta de que tendría que detener a Trixie con medidas drásticas o casarse con ella?

¡Sería el fin!

¡EL FIN!

…

-Oh, ahí está- se dijo a si mismo mientras recogía un libro exactamente idéntico al de Twilight el cual se encontraba debajo de la cama.

Perfecto, solo tendría que llevárselo a Twilight rápidamente, no quería que pase algo mas…

Los ronquidos de Rainbow no eran bajos, despertaría a cualquiera que este a un par de metros de ella durmiendo.

Rainbow se despertó, no por sus ronquidos, ella estaba acostumbrada a ellos, sino por otro ruido, eran pasos, Rainbow levantó su cabeza y miró alrededor, no parecía haber nadie, sin embargo al ver más a lo lejos pudo notar muy distorsionada una silueta azul… con morado.

-Oh, no- susurró mientras se frotaba los ojos rápidamente y volaba hacia el carro, si lo que Spike decía era cien por ciento cierto, Trixie no debía verlo, sería algo malo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar al carro de madera, algo la detuvo, sintió que era rodeada por algún tipo de aura, como cuando volaba gracias a los elementos de la armonía, solo que no se sentía bien.

Tan rápido como esa aura azul la envolvió, esta misma aura la hizo salir volando por los aires -¡Whoaaaaaa!-

Trixie caminó tranquilamente después de hacer eso, ahora sabía en donde estaba el dragón, oportunamente… en su carro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno señores, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo la mitad de lo que yo disfruté escribiendolo, lamento la tardanza, surgieron problemas aqui en mi hogar y bla, bla, bla, nada interesante, espero que sigan ahí, esperaré sus Reviews, sean buenos lectores y dejenme por lo menos uno en este capitulo, venga, diganme que les pareció, que opinan de Spike, las personalidades, etc.**

**Los amo**

**Un beso negro para todos.**

**-EMVARE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

Rainbow dash se encontraba volando rápidamente en dirección al carro de Trixie, aunque el carro estaba a pocos metros de ella, y se encontraba volando demasiado rápido, algo parecía raro, en primer lugar, ya habían pasado más de 10 segundos y el carro no parecía acercarse, y en segundo lugar, sus alas no parecían moverse… ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

No tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeada por un aura color azul claro y brillante la cual la mantenía en el aire inmovilizada… a los pocos segundos Rainbow dash fue impulsada al cielo con suma rapidez.

Trixie, después de haber acabado con su rival principal, ahora había acabado a su segunda rival casi sin darse cuenta, nadie podía robarle a su dragón, mucho menos Rainbow dash con quien Spike había perdido su virginidad, no era ningún secreto y eso era más peligroso.

Trixie sacó de sus pensamientos esas ideas, eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba es que a juzgar por el lugar en donde se encontraba Rainbow dash y la velocidad en la que se dirigía a su carrito, solo podía significar una cosa; Spike estaba ahí, esperándola, oh, la vida no podía ser más perfecta, Trixie se apresuró a entrar a su carro, no podía esperar a ver la cara de felicidad en la cara de Spike al verla pasar.

Mientras tanto, Spike lo había visto todo por medio de una ventana.

-Demonios, demonios, demonios- Spike maldecía al aire, no podía dejar que Trixie lo vea ahí, y menos con el libro, se lo quitaría y no sabía que podría hacer con él.

*desde afuera del carro*

-Spike, ¿Estás ahí amor?- decía una sonriente Trixie cada vez mas cerca

-Demonios, demonios…- Spike corría de un lado a otro con el libro en la mano, no podía saltar por la ventana, Trixie lo vería, no era un Unicornio para teletransportarse o un Pegaso para volar… espera… ¡Teletransportación!, ¡claro!, Spike tomó el libro en frente de él y sopló pensando en qué lugar quería teletransportarlo; Con Twilight, ahí estaría a salvo y ella podría hacer el antídoto.

Justo después de hacer eso Spike aún estaba atrapado ahí, si no desaparecía de la vista pronto Trixie terminaría por… encontrar sus esferas del dragón, no podía hacer eso, no debía permitirlo.

_Trixie entró a la habitación_

-¡Un dos tres por…!, oh… no está, demonios, debió haber sido mi imaginación- se dijo Trixie sospechosamente a sí misma.

Spike suspiró.

-A no ser que…- Trixie se paró en seco.

-¡Hechizo de congelación!- Gritó Trixie mientras apuntaba con su cuerno debajo de la mesa y un pequeño dragón salía petrificado en posición sorprendida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, ¿Arruiné la sorpresa?- Trixie le decía al cuerpo sin movimiento de Spike –Lo mejor será poner al pobre dragón a dormir- Trixie continuó mientras dejaba caer a Spike en el suelo y se dirigía a su armario de pócimas.

-Veamos… mmh… Sabes Spike, lo que buscaba era una poción para poder adormilarte y abusar de ti- Spike se atragantó –Sin embargo mira lo que encontré amor… "Lujuria", ¿conoces esa palabra?, claro que la conoces eres un dragón listo- explicó Trixie destapando la botella Spike intentaba moverse, sin embargo no podía, ese maldito hechizo se lo impedía.

-Sabes, el único inconveniente es que al que se le aplique, perderá el conocimiento a las pocas horas, sabes, es como la cerveza, es posible que tengas una pequeña jaqueca al final, pero no te preocupes, haré que valga- Spike no quería eso, tal vez en el pasado lo habría aceptado, pero ahora no, no quería hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, debía poder…

…

…

...

La mañana era cálida, algo extraño en el invierno de Ponyville, normalmente hacía mucho frio, y más en las mañanas, sin embargo eso no era necesariamente un problema, era un alivio no tener frio en las mañanas, ya hacía falta un respiro.

Spike empezó a abrir los ojos, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, el sonido de los pájaros cacareando tampoco ayudaba mucho, y su sed era inmensa, ¡AAARG! Si Trixie dejara de roncar de esa forma tal vez podría… espera… ¿Qué?...

Spike volteó rápidamente a su lado, y se dio cuenta en donde estaba, parecía una cama, ¿una cama?, ¿de dónde había salido?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, sin embargo eso no fue lo que lo perturbó… lo que lo perturbó fue ver a Trixie a su lado, abrazándolo mientras dormía plácidamente, se veía adorable, bueno, no tanto por esa sonrisa macabra que tenía en sus labios, además de que su sombrero estaba a lado de la cama, en una silla… mirándolos.

Bueno eso era extraño, debía salir de ahí

Spike empezó a moverse de la cama, intentando librarse del abrazo de Trixie, intentó darse una idea de donde estaban, parecía un cuarto de motel barato,

A pesar de sus múltiples intentos, el abrazo no cedió, ya algo desesperado y sin pensarlo, Spike dio un gran tirón a su brazo por fin librándose del abrazo, sin embargo al lograrlo Spike salió disparado de la cama tirando una silla al suelo, un par de vasos de vidrio que al parecer aun contenían algo de cerveza, dos floreros los cuales se quebraron haciendo un ruido sorprendentemente alto, y para terminar rompiendo a pedazos un espejo…

Al parecer el gran ruido no hizo efecto alguno en Trixie ya que esta lo único que hizo fue moverse un poco y dar vuelta en la cama.

Spike suspiró mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo, olía extraño…

Fue tarde para darse cuenta que de hecho tenía un preservativo masculino al parecer utilizado en su nariz… ¡ARG!, Spike se lo quitó teniendo mucho asco pero curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de cosas habían hecho?, la respuesta le llegó rápido al ver en el suelo varios dildos, látigos, esposas, lubricantes… y un tambor…

Spike se levantó sintiendo asco de sí mismo, debía salir de ahí, seguro Twilight ya tenía el antídoto, Spike se paró del suelo y empezó a caminar a la salida, sin embargo, a los pocos metros de llegar a la puerta…

***CRACK***

Spike pisó una hoja de árbol dura que al parecer había entrado por la ventana abierta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Trixie seria al parecer acabando de despertar.

…Demonios, debo improvisar.

-Eh… solo voy a traerte el desayuno amor…, no tardo- Spike mintió mientras abría la puerta.

-Oh, gracias corazón, ¿Podrías por favor traerme el periódico?- Pidió amablemente Trixie mientras se acostaba tapada en la cama.

-Eh, claro…- Spike respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-Uff- Suspiró y se dirigió a la salida del restaurante.

Algo había pasado, solo podía recordar que estaba paralizado a punto de tomar a la fuerza una poción de lujuria, y después estaba en una cama en un motel con Trixie a lado suyo con diversos juguetes sexuales en el piso… y un tambor.

Debía ir con Twilight… sin dudas.

**Continuará…**

**Lamento la tardanza hermanos, pero me ausenté algunos días de mi casa, a un campo sin internet, pero mi vida personal no importa, lo que importa es que ustedes sigan activos aquí, venga, dejen sus Reviews, denme ideas de cómo hacer que Spike sufra un poco más.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Respóndanme**

**Un beso negro y uno blanco para todos.**

**-EmVaRE**


	7. Chapter 7 (en progreso)

**Problemas de imaginación, lo lamento, siento la espera, estaré de vuelta en unas dos semanas, remplazaré este "capitulo" por el capitulo real en cuando la inspiración venga.**

**Si… fumaré algo…**

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?, sinceramente fue el que mas me costó escribir de todos hasta ahora, creo que hice un buen trabajo, como habrán notado este capitulo es mas largo de lo usual, si, es que los quiero.**

**Dejen su Review compadres.**

**Un beso negro a todos.**

**-EMVARE**


	8. Chapter 7

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

La noche había sido perfecta, y que hablar de la mañana, también, Spike parecía haberse enamorado de ella instantáneamente, no sabía lo que una noche de placer podía hacer a un dragón enamoradizo, pero estaba feliz, por fin había algo de felicidad en su vida.

-Que hermosa es la vida, ¿no crees Mike?- le preguntó a su sombrero levantándose de la cama.

¿No crees que ya tardó mucho el desayuno?

Trixie se paró en seco…

¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado?... bueno, solo media hora, tal vez Spike le tenía preparada una sorpresa y por eso está tardando mas de lo previsto.

Sigue diciéndote eso

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!- Gritó exasperada cubriéndose los oídos y acostándose en el suelo.

Al parecer el ruido fue suficiente para molestar a los demás residentes del motel que tenían sus propias aventuras sexuales -¡Hey!, ¡Cállense, algunos intentamos usar un tambor con nuestros…-

-¡Cállense!- Trixie gritó más fuerte aún, debía salir de ahí, Mike tenía razón, Spike la había abandonado, obviamente iría con Twilight, ella debía seguir dormida por el golpe…

Trixie salió del motel, obviamente pagando los 10 bits que correspondían por la noche… tomando un café… leyendo el periódico y desayunando algo, Spike podía esperar a que su gran y poderoso apetito cese…

**En otro lugar**

Spike corría a toda prisa, no podía perder tiempo, ya había perdido mucho, ¿desde cuándo la maldita biblioteca estaba tan lejos del motel de la ciudad? ¿Cómo le hacía Twilight para ir al motel con Flash tan rápido "sin que nadie se de cuenta"?, bueno, esos misterios podrían esperar, ahora tenía algo grande entre las manos.

La biblioteca podía divisarse a lo lejos, dentro de ella no parecía haber nada encendido, esa era una buena señal, Twilight solía cerrar todas las cortinas y apagar todas las velas al hacer un hechizo o poción.

Sin embargo, Spike al entrar a la biblioteca, nada estaba encendido, ni siquiera el cuerno de Twilight, de hecho, Twilight parecía estar muerta en medio de la sala de la biblioteca con todos los estantes tirados y el libro que Spike había mandado por medio de su fuego de dragón estaba encima de la cabeza de Twilight, al parecer justo en el lugar en donde había aparecido.

-Oh demonios, demonios- Spike se maldijo al mismo tiempo de que se acercó a Twilight comprobando si tenía pulso, milagrosamente no estaba muerta, y Spike le empezó a dar cachetadas y empezó a hablarle tranquilamente…

-¡Twilight despierta, tenemos un problema!- Spike gritó.

Twilight despertó automáticamente alterada con cara horrorizada, y empezó a gritar aun metida en su sueño.

_-¡Capitán Mac, nos estrellamos!- _Gritó moviendo sus brazos en el aire y parándose trotando sin moverse por un minuto.

-Twilight, reacciona es solo un sueño, tenemos un problema grande- Spike hizo entrar en razón a Twilight.

-Oh… Spike… ¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo se, creo que te quedaste dormida-

-¿Hehe…¿Qué es eso?- Twilight preguntó señalando el libro que se acababa de quitar de la cabeza.

-Eh…- …7 segundos… -¡Ah si!, ¡Rapido Twilight ese es el libro de pociones y encantamientos, debes hacer el antídoto!- explicó desesperadamente Spike mientras recogía en libro y lo ponía de nuevo en la cara de Twilight

-Oh… ¡Si!- Twilight tomó rápidamente el libro con su magia y pasó las paginas hasta llegar a la ultima -¡Aquí!; "La poción del amor además de ser muy efectiva es…"

…_**Muy peligrosa, tanto que si cae en las manos equivocadas puede llegar a ser mortal, en dado caso de que tal catástrofe llegara a pasar algún dia, existe una sola solución que arreglará todo el problema;**_

"_**El antídoto del corazón roto"**_

_**El antídoto requiere cierta preparación especial, especial para cada individuo que sea victima de tal maldición, primero y principal, el cabello de la victima, en general cualquier muestra de ADN de la victima bastará, pero el cabello sería lo principal que uno buscaría al buscar ADN…**_

-Me lo imaginaba… perra suerte- Dijo Twilight buscando alguna otra manera de lograrlo.

-Emm… Twilight, no me digas que tendré que…-

-Lamentablemente si Spike- Twilight dijo bajando el libro –Debes conseguir un mechon de cabello de Trixie, no puedo hacerlo yo, se ha vuelto poderosa, demasiado, a ti no te hará daño, solo… no caigas en sus encantos de nuevo- comentó Twilight con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?-

-Spike… apestas a vino y sexo…-

-¡En mi defensa puedo decir que…- La explicación de Spike se vió interrumpida por el ruido estruendoso de la puerta principal siendo golpeada con mucha fuerza y rapidez.

…

-¡Esto es malo, MALO MALO MALO!- Twilight empezó a trotar sin moverse de nuevo mientras miraba a la nada intentando idear un plan.

-¡Espera Twilight… creo que tengo una idea- Spike tranquilizó mientras empezaba a explicar –Verás… Trixie me ama ahora ¿no?, ¡Debemos fingir que yo también la amo y así podré arrancarle un mecho de pelo y salir corriendo!-

-¡Eres un genio!, ¡Vamos ve hacía allá y demuéstrale tu amor!-

-¡L-Lo haré!-

Spike corrió hacia la puerta principal con su ego al máximo y su pecho en alto, desbloqueó el cerrojo y giró la manecilla abriendo la gran puerta de madera pura y refinada saltando a los labios de su gran y poderosa visitante… o mejor dicho… la visitante mas rápida de toda equestira… uff grave error.

Spike abrió los ojos esperando encontrar los ojos húmedos de felicidad de Trixie, sin embargo los ojos húmedos no fueron los color morado de Trixie… fueron los rojizos de Rainbow dash…

…

…

"No de nuevo"

…

…

Dash rompió el beso rápidamente sonrojada y molesta -¡Que demonios haces Spike!, ¡No es posible que esto sea obra de Twilight ahora!-

-Eh…- Spike pensó un poco, estaba tan sorprendido como Rainbow lo estaba, además, prácticamente SI fue obra de Twilight… pero no podía decir eso.

-Eh…, Sabes Rainbow, tienes unos bonitos ojos- Dijo con una sonrisa fingida y un ojo el cual futuramente se tornaría morado si no se le ocurría algo bueno en los próximos 4…3…2…

***¡PUM!***

El casco de Rainbow se estrelló intencionalmente en el ojo derecho de Spike mientras que con el otro lo sujetaba del cuello –¡Pudiste haberme dicho que empezarías a tomar esto serio maldito idiota!-

-¡Espera Rainbow!, Si fue mi culpa, yo le dije que lo hiciera, pensábamos que eras Trixie-

-¡¿Y por qué harías eso?!-

-Verás…-

Twilight pasó los últimos 40 segundos explicándole a Rainbow el plan que ella y Spike tenían planeado para resolver el asunto de Trixie.

-No es mal plan Twilight…- Admitió Rainbow.

-Gra…-

-Sería mejor si yo estuviera entrometida en el-

-Per…-

-Claro que todo sería mejor si yo estu…-

...

-¿En donde está Spike?- Rainbow reaccionó mientras daba un vistazo a su entorno… -Oh cierto, ¡Vine a decirles que Trixie viene en camino para secuestrar a Spike!... creo que debí decirlo antes-

-¿Crees?- Twilight se golpeó la cara con su propio casco mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Debemos buscar a Spike!-

-¡Ve por Spike, debo crear el antídoto!, ¡A falta de Spike tu tendrás que conseguir el cabello de Trixie para que la poción se complete!-

-¿¡Cabello!?-

-¡Si!, ¡Cuando Zecora, en paz descanse, creó la primera poción se necesitó ADN nuestro, necesitamos ADN de Trixie para crear esta pócima!-

-¡No digas mas!- Dijo Rainbow con su pecho levantado saliendo por la ventana, rompiéndola, en lugar de salir por la puerta.

...

"Nota mental de Twilight numero 436#; Golpear a la perra de Rainbow dash en la cara"

**Continuará…**

**Disfruten el nuevo capitulo hermanos, la inspiración llegó dos días después de subir el capitulo en donde explico que no tengo inspiración, eso me inspira para escribir el siguiente capitulo mañana, nos vemos.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**-EMVARE**


	9. Una sola noche (Flashback)

**Una sola noche**

La noche era fría, bueno, por lo menos en las calles lo era, en el cielo también, en donde habitaban nuestros hermanos pegasos, sin embargo podemos decir que ellos están muy acostumbrados a eso, pero bien, a lo que venimos, el frio de la noche no parecía afectarle a las 6 ponis las cuales eran las únicas levantadas a esas horas de la noche… ah, y un dragón.

Las ponis… y el dragón, se encontraban despiertas, bebiendo cidra de manzana alcoholizada obviamente en Sweet Apple Acres, festejando por supuesto el retorno de Twilight del espejo mágico después de que estuvo a punto de no poder volver… ah sí, y también del regreso de Spike.

-¡Por Twilight!- gritó Pinkie pie mientras que con su cola tomaba otra jarra de sidra y lo bebía de a tope, las demás, la siguieron, sin embargo un poco más calmadas, era obvio que la mayoría ya estaban ebrias, se podía oler y ver, de hecho, el único que no estaba ebrio era Spike, aunque cronológicamente en la edad de un poni ya era tan grande como Twilight, como dragón seguía siendo un bebé, no le gustaba tomar cidra, el sabor no era malo pero el efecto que tenía en todos era algo que él no quería experimentar.

Spike, tiró su cidra a las plantas disimuladamente mientras que con pasos sigilosos y ligeros como pluma se dirigió a la puerta y salía de ahí, era algo difícil ver a sus amigas ebrias, más que nada a Twilight y a Fluttershy la cual se comportaba como una perra cuando estaba borracha. No, decidió ir a los arboles de manzana, ahí no había peligro de las criaturas del Bosque EverFree, y habían árboles, y manzanas, amaba los arboles de manzana.

La paz y tranquilidad reinaba en la zona de los árboles, solo el, la compañía de los árboles, los búhos atrapando ratones y conejos, el olor a alcohol proveniente de la crin multicolores despeinada que lo miraba…

-¡Whoa!- Spike se volteó asustado hacia su derecha, Ahí estaba, Rainbow Dash, con los ojos abiertos y pupilas dilatadas, Crin despeinada más sin embargo aún se veía bien, su boca abierta y su cuerpo tambaleándose.

-Hey…Sspike, ¿Por qué no disfrutas de la-*Hip*-fiesta?- al parecer el exceso de cidra le había afectado en algún sentido, bueno, varios sentidos, ya que miró hacia otro lado visiblemente asustada -¡Spike a ¿dónde vas?!

-Eh… Dash, sigo aquí- Spike no estaba molesto, entendía que el efecto del alcohol te podía llegar a… joder en algún sentido, mas decidió responderle. –Dash, no creo que esta sea… mi fiesta tanto como de Twilight- Spike explicó con la cabeza baja -Además, no me gusta el olor a cidra de manzana, huele mucho a… manzana-

Rainbow dejó de tambalearse, no podía ver a su amigo así, aun y cuando estaba ebria su lealtad no se lo permitía, Sin embargo…

-Tiraste tu cidra… bastardo… debería-*hip*-golpearte hasta sacarte el cerebro por los ojos…- Rainbow dijo cabizbaja acercándose a él.

Spike se asustó, la miró con los ojos abiertos mientras esta se acercaba a donde él se encontraba, ¿correr?, no serviría de nada, "la poni más rápida de Equestria" como ella se dirigía a si misma cuando "nadie la veía", ¿esconderse?, no sería buena idea, en este lugar solo hay árboles delgados de manzana, su apariencia robusta no podría esconderse ahí.

Rainbow se acercaba lentamente mientras Spike trotaba sin moverse, si debía perecer, eh de hacerlo con dignidad…

-¡Por favor Rainbow, por favor no me hagas daño, comeré tierra!- Gritó mientras se arrodillaba -¡Te lo juro, comeré tierra, mira!- se agachó para empezar a engullir la tierra a sus pies, sin embargo Rainbow llegó hacia el tomándolo de sus hombros y acercándolo rápidamente en un abrazo, con sus patas alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza en su hombro mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

-No puedo permitir que la "Nueva Rainbow dash" se comporte así- susurró Rainbow mientras que se sentaba en frente de el aun sin soltarlo.

-Eh… ¿Rainbow?- Spike estaba confundido, ¡Mas que confundido demonios!, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?.

-Escucha Spike, sé que a veces… sientes que no eres TAN especial-*hip*- como todas nosotras, vamos, somos los elementos de la armonía, somos especiales, en especial yo, aun sin mi elemento soy genial…- Dash dio una pausa enfocándose –El punto es… Spike, eres-*hip*- tan especial como nosotras, eres mi remplazo oficial si las cosas no van bien y yo no estoy, tu salvarás al mundo como lo hiciste en el imperio de cristal, claro, el elemento de la lealtad no funciona contigo pero te ves bien en el…-

Spike sabía que esas palabras, por más inútiles que fueran venían de Rainbow dash, si ella hacía el intento de hacerlo sentir mejor eso significaba algo, y tenía razón, él había salvado al imperio de cristal, ¡tenía su propio vitral en el castillo maldita sea!.

-Eh… gracias.- Spike estaba agradecido, nadie le había dicho todo eso antes, de hecho, nadie lo había hecho.

-Volvamos a la fiesta, está a punto de finalizar, solo un brindis más, en mi opinión, son suficientes, no quiero ser la única que no está-*hip*- borracha…- Dash empezó a caminar hacia la granja tambaleándose con sus alas erectas y su crin despeinada.

Spike se tuvo que reír de eso, bueno, no podía ser el antisocial de la fiesta, si la fiesta está a punto de acabar por lo menos debía convivir con las demás, tenía curiosidad de cómo era Rarity estando ebria.

**Pasaron las horas**

La fiesta terminó, Spike no había bebido… tanto, seguía sobrio, algo, Twilight se había ido a mitad de la fiesta llevándose en el lomo una bolsa de patatas realmente convencida de que era Spike, Spike no se molestó por eso, podía quedarse un rato más, Rarity se había puesto muy… "caliente" y empezó a sugerir juegos sexuales, Spike aceptó junto con las demás, un hombre en un juego sexual de mujeres se oye muy conveniente, rápidamente Spike se arrepintió ya que Rarity terminó con Applejack en los "7 minutos en el paraíso", ahí terminó el juego.

Después de esa "perturbadora" experiencia las ponis decidieron que la fiesta ya estaba muerta, por lo que decidieron que todos debían irse a sus casas, todas al salir se despidieron y se encaminaron a sus casas, sin embargo olvidaron algo, Rainbow se había dormido en un pajar en medio de la noche, la sidra solía tener ese efecto, y para una amante de la sidra como Rainbow dash, era inevitable.

Siendo el único parcialmente sobrio Spike fue el único que lo recordó, intentó despertarla, sin embargo el sueño de la sidra era poderoso, apenas y se había movido de lugar cuando Spike le arrojó con miedo un balde de agua fría.

Ni hablar, debía llevarla a su casa… claro Spike, a su casa en las nubes, maldito genio.

Uff…

Spike tomó a Rainbow en su espalda, debía cargarla sin arrastrarla, no sería de caballeros, un nuevo respeto surgió por Twilight al cargarlo en su espalda a diario, era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, y Rainbow MUCHO más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

Supongo que debía pagarle la noche en algún hotel, no podía ir a las nubes, le dejaría una nota, no quería que pensara que habían abusado de ella y la habían dejado ahí… mhmm… nadie se daría cuenta…

-¿¡Estas enfermo!?- se gritó a si mismo por pensar así.

Al entrar al hotel "one time" le pidió a la recepcionista un cuarto para una sola noche, la señorita lo vio con ojos felices, prácticamente cerrados y le deseó "suerte", Spike se sonrojó mientras corría al cuarto asignado, no podía ser, ¿todos en esa ciudad estaban locos?.

Al llegar al cuarto asignado Spike puso la pequeña llave en la cerradura girándola y abriendo la puerta, al entrar a la habitación entendió rápidamente el significado de "One time".

El cuarto estaba totalmente plagado de romanticismo con juguetes sexuales en todas partes, algunas mascaras de cuero, látigos, consoladores, vibradores… y… ¿Un tambor?.

Bah, eso no importaba, solo debía dejar a Rainbow en la cama, arroparla, escribirle una nota y salir de ese lugar de enfermos, la habitación se pagaba en la mañana, podía dejarle algo de dinero, unos 30 bits estarían bien, le sobrarían como 10 bits para una cidra… he, eso era gracioso.

Al poner a Rainbow en la cama hizo que el tambor se cayera de la cama, maldita suerte la suya, decir que el tambor había hecho ruido era poco, el maldito tambor no dejaba de rebotar haciendo un ruido inmenso, lo suficiente como para despertar a cinco ponis y a un minotauro, eso lo comprobó ya que la voz de Iron Will resonaba entre las paredes quejándose.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor eran los hermosos ojos de Rainbow dash viéndolo fijamente sonrojada, aun en estado de ebriedad, Spike encima de ella y sus caras muy cerca.

-Spike…- Rainbow susurró.

-¿S-Si Rainbow?- Spike susurró de vuelta.

-Esto… solo es por esta noche…- Rainbow susurró terminando con la distancia de sus rostros y dejando un profundo beso en los labios de Spike el cual por la emoción no terminó el beso, al contrario lo profundizó con la lengua de Rainbow bailando con la suya dentro de su boca.

La luz del cuarto empezó a descender mientras que los dos se acomodaban en la cama para iniciar una aventura de una sola noche…

**OneShot**

**Gracias por su apoyo hermanos, esto es para los que lo pedían profundicé un poco la relación de Spike y Rainbow en mi fanfic, no es un Spike/Dash, aunque es mi pareja favorita, en mi historia ellos no quedan juntos, por lo menos en esta historia no, en un futuro tal vez, le dejo esa duda a su imaginación. Gracias.**

**-EmVaRE**


	10. Chapter 8

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

La oscuridad reinaba en el siguiente lugar en el cual Spike se encontraba, en un segundo estaba en la biblioteca siendo golpeado por Rainbow dash por haberla besado… accidentalmente, y de repente todo se pone oscuro, se despierta a medio camino siendo llevado en la espalda de una pony "desconocida" mientras su cabeza es cubierta por una bolsa de lana.

Después de unos 10 minutos siendo transportado incómodamente a un lugar desconocido, por fin al parecer habían llegado a su destino, Spike no podía hacer mucho, sus ambas manos estaban siendo sujetadas por un hechizo que simulaba unas esposas. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar y oler, no olía bien así que decidió simplemente escuchar y respirar por la boca, al parecer su atacante se había detenido y había empezado a hablar con un sujeto desconocido, pudo escuchar;

-¡La gran y poderosa Trixie requiere un tratamiento especial!- En ese momento el "misterio" se destrozó, su atacante era Trixie, pero, ¿A dónde lo había traído?...

-Señorita Trixie, se lo juro, aquí nadie la molestará, recuerde que está en los establos a las afueras de Ponyville, son poca las veces que los ponis vienen aquí- Bueno, estaba en los establos a las afueras de Ponyville… oh… si solo supiera en donde queda eso…

-Bien buen señor, tome su dinero y lárguese, tengo muchas cosas que discutir con mi acompañante- Spike escuchó a Trixie darle al comerciante una bolsa al parecer llena de monedas.

-Eeyup- El comerciante respondió… mierda Big Mac… jodete…

Y Ahí estaba ahora, después de que el comerciante se fue Trixie entró a los establos junto a el y lo tiró en el suelo, ya habían pasado mas de dos minutos y aun no le destapaba la cara o le liberaba las manos, solo estaba ahí sentado sin poder ver nada más que la fría oscuridad.

De repente…

Spike sintió que sus manos fueron liberadas de sus espaldas mientras que su cabeza fue por fin puesta en libertad, al salir por fin la bolsa de su cabeza Spike dio antes de mirar a su alrededor un fuerte respiro, mucho dióxido de carbono no era un gran oxigeno, una vez terminó de respirar y llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco, olía mal pero seguía siendo oxígeno, miró a su alrededor, aunque aun había luz en el cielo era escaso ya que ya eran las ocho, y empezaba a hacer un frio terrible, y un establo no era el mejor lugar para estar en invierno.

Sin embargo Spike no tuvo tiempo para poder revisar tanto el ambiente en el que se encontraba ya que una unicornio de color celeste brillante y una capa de color morado lo tacleó apenas intentó pararse, ahora Spike estaba en el suelo con su nueva amante encima suyo.

-Spike, te lo diré una vez y espero que entiendas… está noche no te vas a parar…- dijo Trixie mientras que con su magia tomaba la entrepierna de Spike y la apretaba.

-¡Está bien!, ¡No lo haré!- Spike gritó retorciéndose de dolor.

-Perfecto- Trixie respondió sin dejar de apretar la entrepierna de Spike mientras iniciaba un beso en sus labios –Introduce tu lengua- Trixie ordenó entre jadeos de excitación mientras apretaba su entrepierna.

Spike obedeció en parte disfrutando el beso y en otra temiendo que sus huevos de dragón vayan a explotar.

**En el cielo**

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

¡NADA!

Rainbow había estado volando en el cielo oscuro ya por media hora y ni rastros del dragón o de la loca, había revisado el parque, la pastelería, le había preguntado a mas de medio ponyville el paradero de Trixie pero al parecer nadie sabía, su ultima opción era ir a Sweet Apple acress, evitaba hacerlo ya que estaba muy lejos, sin embargo es posible que Trixie llevara a Spike ahí para… no lo se, ¿violarlo con manzanas?.

Rainbow voló rápidamente casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido ante esta última imagen mental.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó inmediatamente a la granja de su buen amiga naranja "vaya… soy genial" Rainbow pensó mientras dejaba de volar y empezaba a caminar, es posible que Applejack haya visto a Spike, eran buenos amigos después de todo. Casi de inmediato pudo ver a Applejack caminando junto a Big mac, al parecer terminando de recolectar manzanas.

-Entonces le dije, esa no es una manzana, es mi abuela- Big mac contó mientras empezaba a reír tranquilamente.

-BM… te lo dije antes y te lo diré ahora, tus chistes son pesimos- La sinceridad de Applejack se hace presente.

-Solo lo dices porque no lo entendiste "mi abuela", ¿entiendes?-

Applejack se quedó parada mirando a la nada por un segundo para después volver con su hermano sonriendo.

-Ah, ya lo entendí- dijo con una carcajada

"Apples" Rainbow susurró mientras interrumpía ese lindo "tiempo en familia".

-Disculpen, ¿no han visto a Spike?-

-Oh Rainbow, pensé que era solo cosa de una noche- Miró desafiante Applejack mientras Big mac solo guardaba silencio para no meterse en problemas de rivales.

-Lo fue- Miró entre enojada y sonrojada –Lo busco porque creo que Trixie lo secuestró-

-¡Rainbow dash!, ¿Con que derecho acusas a alguien de…?- Applejack se quejó indignada antes de ser interrumpida por su hermano.

-De hecho, Trixie SI secuestró a Spike, yo le presté nuestros establos en las afueras de Ponyville-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Para terminar de pagar mi banjo… es caro…-

La discusión siguió, sin embargo Rainbow ya no estaba ahí para poder escucharla ya que tan pronto como Big mac dijo "establos a las afueras de Ponyville" salió disparada al lugar, solo Celestia sabía que clase de obscenidades y perversiones podría lograr hacer una loca desquiciada… con un poco de pócima del amor.

**Establos a las afueras de Ponyville**

Trixie había parado el beso francés para poner algo de música, era increíble que tanto a Spike como a ella les gustara _Ponyrd Skynyrd_, ambos coincidían que _"Free Pony"_ tenía el mejor solo de guitarra del mundo (/watch?v=wHx7vaa9Fwo), Sin embargo eso fue casi lo único que Spike podría disfrutar hasta ahora de esa noche, Trixie había traido varios objetos con los que se divertiría con el cuerpo vulnerable del dragón…

Oh… la noche sería larga…

**Continuará…**

Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo señores, espero ansioso sus Reviews opinando sobre la historia, créanlo o no muchos de sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar, díganme que les parece, si es mejor o peor que las anteriores, ¿Qué opinan de Free Bird?

¡Los amo!

-EmVaRE


	11. Problemas de creatividadtiempo

Espero logren perdonar mi falta de creatividad y tiempo, en serio, acabo de empezar en la Universidad, no tengo mucho tiempo libre, y cuando lo tengo nada se me viene a la mente, lo lamento, subiré el capítulo cuando pueda, ¿creen que podrán esperarme?

Agradezcan que no soy una de esas personas que escriben capítulo de vez en mes, lo máximo que me tardaré son dos semanas.

Me da pena atrasar su lectura por mis problemas personales, en serio lo lamento.


	12. Chapter 9

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova**

[Clac] ((clic)) ((REC))

…

…

-¿Está encendida?- Pregunta la reportera del noticiero de las ocho.

-Grabando, entramos al aire en 3…2…1…- el camarógrafo asintió dándole la señal a la reportera.

-¡Buenos días a todos los ponis!- decía con una voz alegre sosteniendo su micrófono -¡Hoy nos encontramos en las afueras de Ponyville ya que se han encontrado avistamientos de el tan famoso "Spike el Casanova", el cual ahora, presumiblemente está en viejo granero con… adivinen quien… ¡Trixie!, así es señores, el Gran y poderoso Casanova ahora está con la Gran y poderosa Trixie, ¿creen que la yegua caiga a sus…-

***¡PUM!***

Una gran explosión interrumpió a la reportera la cual asustada se agachó volteando al lugar detrás de ella, el granero ahora tenía un gran hoyo en el techo, a los pocos segundos se escuchaban gritos diversos, primero uno de hombre y uno de mujer, fue poco el tiempo que pasó después para que empezaran a salir rayos de fuego de la casa, al parecer alguien había entrado atravesando el techo de la casa, a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Paco graba esto mierda!- La reportera gritó ante todo el escombro.

La cámara se balanceaba, pero se podía observar que la Pegaso que había irrumpido en el granero ahora tenía a la unicornio y la subía al cielo con intenciones no tan buenas, sin embargo la unicornio aun "anónima" la cegó con una ráfaga de luz.

-¿¡Estas viendo esto!?- Gritó el camarógrafo mientras se acercaba al granero ahora incendiándose.

-¿¡A donde putas vas!?- gritaba una histérica reportera.

-¡Esto vale millones!-

-¡Estamos en vivo!-

Lo ultimo no funcionó ya que en una primera vista de la cámara se podía ver a un camarógrafo entrando en el granero en llamas mientras que enfocaba a un pequeño dragón en cual yacía en el suelo del granero totalmente drogado con cierto instrumento musical encima de sus partes intimas.

-Ugh…-

Rápida y valientemente empezó a… moverlo con un palo de madera para revisar si estaba vivo o muerto, tan pronto como el pequeño dragón empezó a toser y retorcerse lo recogió saliendo del granero en llamas mientras en el cielo se podían ver rayos de dos ciertas ponis chocando entre si, una con hechizos para volar y otra con poderosas alas…

-¿Spike?-

…

-¿Spike?, ¿me escuchas?-

…

-¡Spike!-

Con un susto, un suspiro y un grito Spike se levantó del suelo de la biblioteca confundido tratando de adivinar en donde estaba con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco al acostumbrarse a la luz se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la Biblioteca, Twilight a un lado suyo moviéndolo con un palo de madera.

-¿Estas vivo?-

-No… estoy muerto-

Twilight lo levantó con su lomo y una risa sarcatica llevándolo a su laboratorio, el antídoto estaba listo, desde su ultima "visita" de Trixie, en la que perdió porque se le metió una basura en el ojo… claro… pudo obtener una muestra mas de ADN de Trixie.

Al llegar al laboratorio que estaba "secretamente" escondido en la parte baja de la biblioteca, aunque Twilight usaba cualquier excusa para llevar a alguien ahí.

-¿Entonces ya tienes el antídoto?- Preguntó Spike esperanzado.

-Faltan pocos minutos para que la mezcla termine pero no creo que Trixie venga en ese tiempo, está muy ocupada con Rainbow- Respondió poniendo a Spike en el suelo.

-¿De que hablas?-

-¡La gran y poderosa Trixie ordena que me liberes!- Gritaba Trixie encadenada a una pared.

-¡Hasta que digas que tu sombrero no habla!-

-¡JAMAS!-

Chorro de agua fría.

-¡JAMAS!-

Chorro de agua fría.

-¡JA…Bueno…- Trixie se rindió cabizbaja

-¿Bueno que?- Preguntó Dash

-¡JAMAS!-

Chorro de agua fría.

…

-Bueno…-

Los minutos pasaron, la poción dejaba de ser de un color verde azulado a un color rosado con burbujas de corazones que parecían partirse en el aire, Twilight la sacó del frasco de experimentación y la puso en una botella de vino, el plan para que Trixie la bebiera era ofrecerle una copa de vino cuando Rainbow la liberara.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Cómo haremos para que Trixie la beba?- Spike preguntó, tenía la duda, si Trixie se "liberaba" de alguna manera no quería tener que noquearla con alguna lámpara o algo.

-El plan es que Rainbow la trajera aquí para obligarla a beber esto, fingiendo que es vino-

-Ese plan parece bueno- Spike estaba convencido, el plan no parecía tener TANTAS fallas.

…

***PUM***

-Creo que ya llegó…- dijo Twilight al oir el sonido de algo golpeando la puerta principal.

-¿Tu crees?-

-Es solo una hipótesis pero…- el chiste de Twilight se fue a la mierda cuando un estruendoso ruido se escuchó, al parecer alguien había atravesado literalmente la puerta, a una gran velocidad.

-¡Que demonios!- Spike gritó corriendo a la planta superior.

En la sala se encontraba Rainbow dash empapada de agua fría exaltada escondiéndose en un rincón, susurrando un apenas audible.

-Demasiada… agua… demasiada… fría…-

-¡Rainbow! ¿que pasó?- preguntó Twilight uniéndose a la sala.

-Creo que bañar a Trixie con agua fría como unas 20 veces no fue exactamente una buena idea- Respondió Rainbow dash recuperando el aliento.

Un rayo a lo lejos llamó la atención de Twilight, rápidamente cerró lo que quedaba de la puerta y se cubrió llevándose a Rainbow y Spike con ella al Laboratorio, a los pocos segundos la puerta junto a media pared principal volaron por los cielos como pedazos de pan.

En medio de todo el escombro se pudo notar una silueta de cierta poni con capa y sombrero de punta y su cuerno brillando de un color rojizo, estaba empapada, con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo y su sombrero arrugado.

Al ver el estruendo y no ver a nadie empezó a buscar, no era un secreto que Twilight tenía un laboratorio "secreto" debajo de su biblioteca, era casi obvio que se encontraban ahí así que apuntó rápidamente con su cuerno a aquella pared trampa.

**.**

**En el laboratorio**

…

-No se preocupen, nunca nos encontrará aquí- Calmó Twilight mientras que preparaba el antídoto –Listo, Spike, debes darle esto cuando todo se calme allá arriba-

-¿Por qué yo?- lloró Spike

-¡Tu comenzaste esto!, Es justo que tu lo termines, además, ni en mi ni en Dash va a confiar-

***PUM***

La puerta trampa del laboratorio voló por los aires igual como migajas de pan.

-Que bien escondiste tu laboratorio eh…- Rainbow le susurró a Twilight sarcásticamente.

-¡Spike!, ¡rápido, has que la beba!- Twilight gritó a Spike mientras Trixie se acercaba lentamente según su silueta en el polvo.

-¡Oh, cierto!- Spike accedió mientras corria a Trixie por las escaleras mientras que el cuerno de esta ultima empezaba a brillar de nuevo, al ver a alguien acercársele tenía planeado empezar a lanzar hechizos al azar, solo para ver que pasaba.

Y así lo hizo, de su cuerno empezaron a salir hechizos de todas formas y colores, ninguna le dio a Spike quien aun corria, sin embargo su pobre botella de "vino" no tuvo la misma suerte, esta desapareció en las manos de Spike ocasionándole un mini infarto, justo después de eso un rayo alcanzó a Spike en el pecho, para su suerte no era mas que un hechizo de impulso, solo ocasionándole un empujón hacia abajo, para su mala suerte estaba en las escaleras.

El suelo era frio, pero no tanto como la maldita realidad, ya que el antídoto se había ido, puff, adiós, desapareció así como si nada, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?...

-¡Ja! todos ustedes son patéticos- gritó burlonamente Trixie mientras reía –Es una pena que tan linda botella de vino haya perecido ante mi hechizo de desaparición… es irónico, es el mismo hechizo que usé contigo en mi primer acto de magia…-

Spike había oído suficiente, no podía dejar que Trixie le hiciera esto a el, a su casa, a Rainbow o a Twilight, no podía permitirlo, eso debía acabar ahora… Rápidamente empezó a correr hacia Trixie, planeaba darle tantos puñetazos en la cara como sus garras se lo permitieran, sin embargo, algo rápidamente hizo "clic" en su cabeza…

_Hechizo de desaparición…_

_Mismo truco…_

_Primer acto…_

-¡CLARO!-

**Continuará…**

**Perdon la ausencia, mi falta de creatividad, tiempo y… nada mas, me impidió volver a escribir una sola palabra en casi un mes, lo lamento en serio, con este capitulo espero calmar su hambre de entretenimiento, y los entiendo, yo también espero el nuevo capitulo de un fanfic, el cual por cierto actualizan una puta vez al año.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, no se si escribiré el siguiente capitulo mañana o la semana próxima o el mes próximo, pero lo haré, así que denme un "follow" aquí abajo para que en Hotmail les avise cuando salga el nuevo capitulo.**

**¡EL CAPITULO FINAL VIENE PRONTO!**

**-EmVaRE**


	13. Chapter 10 FIN

**Spike el gran y poderoso Casanova **

-¡Claro!- Spike gritó mientras que corria pasando de largo a Trixie y saliendo de la biblioteca, Trixie intentó seguirlo, sin embargo tanto Twilight como Rainbow dash la detuvieron en el acto, retrasándola momentáneamente, y cuando digo momentáneamente me refiero a que a los pocos segundos Trixie mandó a Twilight a estrellarse en algún juego de química de alguna parte de la habitación, mientras que Rainbow forcejeaba con esta en el suelo.

-¡Sueltame maldición!- Trixie forcejeaba

Rainbow dash no planeaba hacerle caso ya que en lugar de soltarla intentó arrojarla lejos, sin embargo Trixie se mantuvo en el suelo mientras que con su telequinesis elevaba a Rainbow, sin embargo al mirarla por algunos segundos, notó que no valía la pena, Spike ahora se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca así que la dejó caer en el suelo y dio media vuelta para ir por Spike.

* * *

**Con Spike**

* * *

Spike lo recordaba perfectamente…

* * *

_-__**FLASHBACK**__-_

_-No hay manera lógica posible, incluso en este mundo, de hacer desaparecer algo, es imposible, la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma, o en este caso, se teletransporta-_

_Spike escuchaba al Doctor Whooves quien estaba junto a el dentro de una extraña caja en el carrito de Trixie, después de haber sido presuntamente desaparecido._

_-Así que… ¿todo lo que Trixie desapareció está en esta caja? –Spike preguntó-_

_-Si, la magia no es real-_

_-Eso no es cierto, la magia si es real-_

_-No lo es-_

_-Si lo es-_

_-No-_

_-Si-_

_-No-_

_-¡SI!-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-¡Hey cálmense ahí dentro!- –Trixie interrumpió sacudiendo la caja._

_-__**FIN DE**__**FLASHBACK**__-_

* * *

Despues de que Trixie haya dicho que había usado el mismo truco con el que desapareció a Spike en su primer acto, todo se volvió claro en la cabeza de Spike, la pócima debería estar en el baúl de Trixie, por lo que debería… de-de-debería… regresar al carro de Trixie…

Demonios…

Pero ya era tarde, era hacerlo o no hacerlo, y no podía tomarse el lujo de simplemente no hacerlo, así que ahí estaba, corriendo en medio de la noche en medio de la calle en dirección al parque principal en donde debía entrar al carro de Trixie, encontrar el baúl, buscar y encontrar el antídoto y hacer a Trixie beberlo antes del amanecer… en realidad podía ser después pero eso lo hacía mucho mas dramático.

A lo lejos se podría ya divisar el carro de Trixie, en medio de la noche, el lugar del parque parecía ideal para el romance, al menos eso pensó Spike al ver a tantas parejas en el, una Lyra con un Caramel, un Big Mac con una Cheerilee, una Pinkie pie con un bicho… Bah, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, y menos cuando en realidad era ese su problema, la poca iluminación que las velas daban al parque era molesta para encontrar alguna entrada para el carro de Trixie, a veces se preguntaba el por que no había electricidad en las calles si podían tener altavoces o micrófonos, no tenía lógica.

Dejando de lado el sermón interior de Spike, por fin había llegado al parque y se encontraba buscando alguna entrada al interior del carro de Trixie, encontrándola inmediatamente y entrando.

-¡Fuera de aquí vándalos!- Spike gritó sacando a dos adolescentes pervertidos del carro de Trixie.

Igualados.

Ahora si, debía encontrar el antídoto, sería difícil ya que al parecer a Trixie le había parecido buena idea llenar su cofre de botellas de vino, y claro, no sería un gran problema si en realidad todas las botellas de vino en equestria fueran exactamente iguales.

Spike cerró la puerta del carro y empezó a buscar, había vaciado el baúl, todas las botellas se encontraban regadas en el suelo, todas llenas sin descorchar, exactamente iguales, bueno, lo único que en realidad cambiaba sería la fecha, debía encontrar la botella mas reciente.

Spike tomó una al azar y leyó;

1997

No

1985

No

1854

No

8526

¡¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?!

Spike se dio cuenta de que el tiempo se había acabado cuando desde afuera se empezaron a escuchar aplausos y chiflidos… eso solo significaba una cosa.

* * *

**Afuera**

* * *

Todos los ponis habían dejado sus asuntos amorosos para aplaudir a la estrella de la semana, Trixie, la cual parecía contenta con sus nuevos fans, recibiendo flores, halagos, lagrimas, sin embargo, no estaba ahí para sus fans, por mucho que le gustara la atención y el reconocimiento, tenía una misión, Spike había perdido la cabeza, no tenía idea de donde se podría haber escondido, mas ya lo buscaría en la mañana, debía dormir.

-¡Apartence queridos plebeyos!- gritó amablemente Trixie apartándolos "amablemente" y subiendo el primer escalon de su carro y abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de algo, bueno, de dos cosas, una, que sus botellas de vino que tanto le gustaba coleccionar estaban todas regadas en el suelo, y que su suerte era inmensa ya que Spike era pésimo escondiéndose, su cola temblorosa podía notarse debajo de la mesa, la cual de hecho no le cubría… prácticamente nada.

Trixie rápidamente cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Trixie se burló con una sonrisa -¿Qué tenemos aquí?-

-Oh… hola Trixie…- Spike intentó no parecer asustado, lo cual ocacionó que pareciera un perro asustado.

-¿Qué me trajo el viento?- Trixie siguió -¿Acaso mis plegarias han sido respondidas al fin?, ¿acaso tantos sacrificios fueron recompenzados?, Spike… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero?-

Spike no tenía tiempo, literalmente, no había tiempo para correr, esconderse o incluso buscar la botella de vino… así que tuvo que improvisar-

-¿Brindar?-

Trixie no esperaba eso, sin embargo decidió que era buena idea, y vino le sobraba.

-Buena idea Spike, buena idea, veo que lo que quieres es emborracharme- Trixie sacó dos copas de vino y las puso sobre la mesa –Sientate, y sirve el vino-

Spike obedeció sentándose y tomando una botella al azar del suelo, si la madre fortuna estaba con el esa noche, debía ser la indicada, si no, seguiría intentando…

Esa noche se sentía con suerte…

…

…

_65 botellas de vino después_

…

…

La mente de Spike era un caos, no solo había compartido mas de 65 copas de vino con Trixie, sino que ninguna era el antídoto ya que Trixie no dejaba de actuar extraño, no quería decir que estaba ebrio, pero era cierto, los payasos con cuerpo de serpiente eran la prueba irrefutable de ello, sin embargo no podía rendirse, el suelo estaba lleno de botellas de vino, y ellos podrían pasarse toda la noche bebiendo hasta que el problema se arregle.

-Y… un brindis por… *hic* …¿las manzanas?- Spike inventó algún otro brindis.

-SA-*hic*-SALUD- Trixie levantó la copa y la bebió de golpe.

Nada.

Numero 66

Spike levantó del suelo otra botella, ignorando al pequeño angelito que le decía que ya había bebido suficiente, sirvió la tan odiada bebida en las dos copas de vino y tendió una a Trixie.

-Un brindis por… eh… ¡Los políticos!-

-¡SALUD!-

Trixie bebió el vino y miró a Spike con felicidad completamente borracha.

-Sabes… *hic* … Spike… *hic*-

-¿Qué *hic* quieres?-

El cuerpo de Trixie cayó sin previo aviso al suelo, eso indicaban dos posibles cosas, había dado en el blanco, o simplemente el efecto del alcohol había hecho en realidad su efecto esperado después de 66 copas seguidas de vino.

Serían los efectos del vino si de hecho de su cuerno no hubiera salido un corazón de luz el cual se partía en dos llenando el cuarto de una luz color rosa, Spike al ver esto dio por terminada su misión, ahora podía seder a su mente, y hacerle caso al payaso-serpiente que estaba afuera del carro, el cual le decía que debía dormir un poco, así lo hizo, cayó prácticamente desmayado a lado de las botellas de vino totalmente vacías, era una buena colección.

* * *

**La mañana siguiente**

* * *

Spike despertó con el grito de terror de Trixie la cual se despertó a su lado, su grito fue tan grande que le ocacionó una migraña, la maldita cruda tampoco ayudaba mucho, sin embargo eso no importó ya que Trixie en pocos segundos ya lo tenía contra la pared con su magia.

-¡Explicate!- le gritó

-Eh…- Spike debía pensar, no podía decirle que la había prácticamente envenenado.

-¡Ahora!-

-¿Te emborrache?- una respuesta… un poco idiota.

Spike no era el mas hábil en las mentiras o improvisación, y en ese momento lo demostró perfectamente, el casco de Trixie chocó en la cabeza de Spike a la vez que lo dejaba caer en el suelo.

-Sabes dragón, la única forma en la que podrás pagar tus abusos en contra de mi cuerpo será ayudándome-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, si no quieres una demanda, ayúdame-

-¿En que cosa?- Spike estaba confundido.

* * *

**Una semana después**

* * *

No mucho había cambiado, Spike debía ayudarle a Trixie en sus trucos de magia, debía limpiar y fingir que disfrutaba de su trabajo.

Debía pagar algo de dinero para que Gabby gums no publique los hecho mas, así Trixie no se daría cuenta, sin embargo no contó con que los ciudadanos de Ponyville se lo dirían mas temprano que tarde.

Cuando Trixie se enteró de lo que en realidad había pasado, le ofreció una disculpa a Twilight y a Rainbow dash.

En fin, todo fue mejor para todos, Spike sabía que debía tener mas cuidado con que hacía con las pócimas del amor que casualmente siempre caían en sus manos, en primer lugar no debía dársela de beber a nadie que lo esté viendo, ese sería un error fatal.

Despues de esos sucesos cerraron el hotel "one time" después de que descubrieran que estaban usando juguetes sexuales reciclados, eso era poco higienico y peligroso, ese tambor había pasado por mas penes que una anciana de la familia Apple (Con 6 hijos)

Y esos fueron prácticamente los sucesos que sucedieron después de que el incidente de la pócima del amor arrasara ponyville, Trixie se fue de la ciudad para buscar fama en canterlot, Rainbow dash y Spike no querían hablar del tema de su noche única, aunque de vez en cuando se veían en el hotel abandonado para "charlar" y Twilight… bueno Twilight no hizo nada importante después de esto.

El presunto fin había llegado a Ponyville.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la historia, extrañamente este fue el capitulo que mas me gustó escribir, tal vez porque es el ultimo o porque… no si, es porque es el ultimo.**

**Dejenme sus Reviews hermanos.**

**¿Quieren epilogo?**

**Díganme que no…**

**Los amo**

**-EmVaRE**


End file.
